


Is This Sex "On" a Motorcycle or Sex "With" a Motorcycle? .... Yes.

by girlnamedlance



Series: Kamen Rider Kinkmeme fills [3]
Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kamen Rider Kink Meme, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycle as a vibrator, Semi-Public Sex, Sex including transformation belts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: Akiko likes to go for a ride on a motorcycle. And also sometimes enjoys dates with her husband on his Ducati.





	Is This Sex "On" a Motorcycle or Sex "With" a Motorcycle? .... Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry about the title.

Akiko had grown quite fond of motorcycles since coming to Fuuto. She supposed the Hardboilder was kind of cool, even if it had a dumb half-boiled name. And her now-husband’s fascination with them had been kind of infectious. She was rapt whenever the subject of his personal bike came up. And the tweaks he occasionally made to it, even trying to schedule his days off around when he’d hit certain mileages so he could do some manner of maintenance with it. She didn’t remember many of the details of it, but it was Italian, a Ducati, and incredibly fast. 

Today was a fine day, bright, sunny, with a nice breeze. Even better, Ryu had the day off. It was a great day to take a couple hours to give the bike a bit of attention. Fluids, polish, cleaning, detailing, conditioning the leather, everything. 

Since it was such a fine day, Akiko had decided it was a good time to clean the outside of the windows. Occasionally she stole glances at her husband, at his strong back under that thin shirt, the upside down heart chain settling against his chest as he straightened his back, at his fingers pushing the soft cloth into tiny crevices. She knew what those fingers were capable of. She giggled lightly to herself and started scrubbing the window again. 

“Hey chief,” Ryu called back to her. 

“Yes?” she happily scurried up so there wasn’t so much distance between them. 

“Why don’t we go out for dinner tonight?” He said, a small smile on his face. 

Akiko grinned. “Sure!” She smiled brightly at him. Still with her rag and spray bottle in her hands, she scurried up behind him and gave him a hug while he was still crouched in front of his bike. He reached up and put a hand on her arms. 

It was probably only another half hour before they were each done with their separate tasks. Even if Akiko felt like it took about three times that. Watching her husband’s skilled fingers rub and caress every inch of that bike made her squirm. He was just as attentive to her in bed as he was to that bike. She chewed her lip. She made a careful decision when it came to what she was going to wear tonight. A light fluttery skirt, and a pair of thin, lacy panties. Yes, that should do. 

She slipped her helmet on and snapped down the windscreen. Their helmets were full-face, and had microphones in them so they could talk to each other over the rushing winds and sounds of traffic. Akiko climbed onto the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Ryu’s stomach. And if she took a moment to feel his stomach under his soft shirt, then she could probably be forgiven. She heard a light humf over the intercoms. She grinned. That was only the beginning.

The bike came to life and she smiled wider. The vibrations nudged lightly at her core. She rolled her hips forward. Oh that was very nice. She chewed on her lip and let her eyes flutter closed. She shimmied a bit closer to Ryu and did it again. That was even better. So unexpectedly so that she let out a bit of a gasp. 

“Are you alright?” Ryu asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m fine.” She lightly stroked her fingers down his stomach again. The wind blowing against her bare legs was a wonderful addition. “More than fine,” she added. She hoped he heard that purr in her voice.

He smiled even if she couldn’t see it, she could hear it in his tone. “Perhaps we’ll take the scenic route,” he suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea,” she answered. She rolled her hips forward again and moaned a bit more loudly. She clung even more tightly to him. 

Frustratingly, they kept getting caught by red lights. But they were heading for an industrial area with a few very nice straights, unimpeded by other traffic or intersections. Each time they sped off from a stop she pushed her hips forward to catch all those lovely vibrations right where they mattered. She moaned openly, and if anyone in traffic knew what they were up to then they might consider keeping a better eye on where they were going.

“Are you ready?” Ryu asked. He took his hand off one handlebar to reach back and run his gloved hand over his wife’s leg briefly. After coming around this bend they’d be where he could really open it up.

“Mmm,” she replied. “I’m ready.” She snugged tightly up against him. One hand trailed down against his leather pants and over his package. He didn’t make a sound but she could feel the twitch in his abs. She chuckled deviously.

“Let’s get shaking,” he said, that smile in his voice again. Somehow only hearing the low thrum of his voice made this so much better. Maybe they ought to try blindfolds when they got home.

Strictly speaking, this was way over the speed limit. But for now, he was going to ignore that. What he wasn’t going to ignore was the moaning over the helmet intercoms. “Aahh… Ryu…” he could feel her wriggling behind him, as she applied alternately more then less pressure on herself. She gripped the open front of his jacket tightly and squeezed him around the waist. 

All at once, she came, clutching and shaking against him. She cried out loudly in the helmet. He slowed down as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. He brought the motorcycle to a gentle stop and lowered the stand. She flicked up the visor to get some air. Though she was red in the face and panting, she smiled broadly. 

Ryu gently helped her out of her helmet before removing his own. As Akiko swung her leg over to get off the bike like she had so many times before, her quivering knee gave out on her. Ryu was there to catch her. He just smiled back at her. She happily draped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck as he brought her back to her feet. Her heart still raced and she still needed to catch her breath but she caught his lips in a kiss anyway. “I think we need to take the scenic route more often,” she told him quietly.

“I agree,” Ryu answered, just holding his wife closely to him.

Once she’d caught her breath, that devious look returned to her face. It was one Ryu both loved and feared. Especially in this context. The bedroom of Akiko Terui was full of surprises. 

She reached into his jacket and grabbed his Accel Driver. “Chief, what are you--” Ryu started, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips. She pressed it up against his stomach and let the belt skirt around him. Akiko reached down to open up his belt and the front of his pants. 

No, she was far from surprised to know how hard he was just from listening to her, knowing what she was feeling behind him. She was going to need something good and firm to hang on to. She pushed his hips back against the bike, because he was going to need some support by the time she was done.

She knelt down in front of him and took his cock into her mouth. Akiko took hold of the handlebars attached to her husband and gave one a twist. She heard his boot scrape on the pavement as he grunted. That’s what she was looking for. She did it again and got a proper moan out of him. Meanwhile she moved her lips up and down his length, trying to take as much of him as she could. 

That driver sent a charge through him like nothing else could. And it was something she knew she could take plenty of advantage of. Underneath his firm, detached, exterior was a hot, passionate core that she loved to find more buttons to switch on. This one worked every time.

The more she twisted that handle the more dramatic the reaction. She could almost feel the reverberations from his gut out along his cock every time she did so. “Chief… Akiko….” he groaned. Okay sure, sometimes he’d call her by her name during moments like these. It was usually a signal he was close. So soon, too. In this case, she took it as a signal that she was doing everything right. She’d save the slow fun for when they were in bed tonight. 

He braced himself against the bike and his hips shivered. With a big shake and a moan he came and Akiko was only too happy to take on the load that came out of him. 

Akiko closed his pants back up and got back to her feet. She smiled, running her tongue over her lips. Ryu pulled her closely against him and kissed her deeply. They both just held each other, enjoying the feeling of protecting and devoted arms. They stayed like that for a good while, watching the sun set behind Fuuto Tower together.


End file.
